The present day motorcycle enthusiast on many occasions, remove the stock baffles that are located within the exhaust pipe. The objective of such action is an attempt to improve the sound that is emitted from the exhaust pipe. The sound emitted is a pressure wave that builds from alternating low and high air pressure that moves at the speed of sound. Such an arrangement, which typically is referred to as open drag pipe, is typically a configuration that will not only reduce performance in the low to mid range of the RPM band, it will typically increase the noise level being emitting from the open exhaust pipe, which is generally beyond the acceptable audible limits. On the other hand the correct amount of backpressure is required for a combustion engine to work efficiently through out all operating conditions, but too much backpressure is the result of a restrictive exhaust system. When spent gases cannot flow freely through the exhaust system because of restrictions, as with a stock static baffle, they cause exhaust gases to back up into the combustion chamber in the higher RPM range. Since the gases cannot escape at the proper velocity, your engine has to work harder without yielding greater power. In general, you lose horsepower, torque and fuel economy. This invention provides a solution to both issues, the improved sound motorcycle enthusiasts are demanding, while providing improved performance thru out the power band. The present baffle invention is located within the end of the exhaust pipe to create a vacuum, thus increasing the flow of spent exhaust gas, this action scavenges the surrounding exhaust gases to adjust the backpressure and reversion, while quieting the resonance of noise exiting the exhaust chamber in the lower rpm range. In the mid to upper RPM band the baffle changes position to allow for the deep throaty sound, that motorcycle enthusiast enjoy. When an exhaust system is properly tuned, engine scavenging can greatly increase efficiency and horsepower because it helps pull exhaust out of the other cylinders to allow for a clean air/fuel charge. This invention comprehends usage in all types of internal combustion engine installations, automobiles, trucks, and motorcycles. The inventors herein has found that by installing this invention inside the exhaust pipe, it can be made to be responsive to engine performance in such a way as to improve the engine's efficiency and output by providing an auto-adjustable baffle within the end of the exhaust pipe. It is an object of this invention is to accomplish this objective with a baffle, which is responsive to the performance of the engine. This is the first product that has been able to consistently address the above issues and remedy them.